


A pirate's true love be the sea

by Tommykaine



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Sea-longing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 05:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommykaine/pseuds/Tommykaine
Summary: It was always said that a pirate's true love was the sea, but in the case of Captain Harrison that was more literal than one would think.





	A pirate's true love be the sea

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the last week of the COW-T 8 for the prompt "Tristezza" (Sadness), of Mission 5

It was always said that a pirate's true love was the sea, but in the case of Captain Harrison that was more literal than one would think.

He not only loved the sea, he held a deep passion towards it. It filled him with warm and embarrassing feelings that he never could confess to his mateys. If the sea had been a maiden, he would have wanted nothing more than to woo her.

Not only that, but deep inside he could not help but hope that in some way it might one day return his feelings. And that was probably the most embarrassing part of it all.

Therefore, he always hid his true nature deep inside, even if he could not help but stare lovingly at the waves as they lapped at the sides of his ship, his hand sneaking down to plunge into the depths of its water when he was sure nobody else was watching.

He felt a pang of guilt and sorrow every time he had to see his fellow pirates throw buckets of their piss and other sorts of bodily wastes overboard, or directly hovering their dicks to piss into the open waters without the slightest hint of respect.

He would never have been so uncouth. He knew how he would have shown his love if only he had been bold enough.

First he would have caressed its surface, gently, tracing along the currents underneath. Then he would have stripped himself of all of his clothing, slowly descending into its depths until he was fully engulfed by it. And then - well, he could barely imagine the rest without blushing.

He stared at the open waters with a mixture of longing and sadness, sighing by himself. If only it could give him a sign of its love... if only he could knew that it felt the same...

Oh well, he thought bitterly, a solitary tear sliding down his cheek. A man could still dream.

 


End file.
